


Arthur Ruins Everything

by aphenglandstan



Series: USUK Drabbles [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, extremely minor spoilers for Adam Ruins Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 08:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17804156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Alfred doesn't understand why Arthur enjoys that dumb show. After all, why would anyone want to ruin marriage? That just makes no sense! (Despite this summary, it is in Arthur's point of view.)





	Arthur Ruins Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. I like Adam Ruins Everything and I feel like Arthur's the type of guy to enjoy that type of show.

“God, Arthur. What are you watching?” Alfred asked, sliding next to me on the couch.

“Nothing,” I said sheepishly, stiffening up as I switching the telly off.

“Arthur, I’m not judging you. We can watch it together if you want.” Alfred wrapped one of his arms around my waist. “I just wanna spend time with you. I don’t care what you’re watching.”

“Fine,” I mumbled, hitting the power button on the remote.

He glanced at the screen. ‘So what _are_ you watching? I’ve never seen this show. What’s the plot like?”

I tried to hold back a grin. “I’m glad you asked. It’s Adam Ruins Everything! So the main character- that’s Adam Conover- tells everyone else on the show that everything they know is wrong. That’s most of the plot. The rest of the plot is that most of the other characters hate him, he only has one friend, and he has the worst luck. He enjoys ruining things that all of the other characters love and he’s a know-it-all.”

“Ah, so you like it because you can relate to the main character,” Alfred replied, giving me a smug look.

“Oh shut up and watch the show.” I folded the newspaper I was reading into a cylinder and gently bopped Alfred on the head with it.

“So who’s that with him?” Alfred asked, pointing to the screen.

“That’s Emily.”

“Is that his girlfriend?”

“No, that’s his friend. Emily and Murph are at their wedding, but Adam is trying to ruin marriage.”

Alfred’s jaw dropped. “Why would he ruin marriage? Arthur, marriage is great. Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Oh my god, Alfred.” I showed him the ring on my finger. “I’m excited for our wedding. If I weren’t, I would’ve told you ‘no’ when you asked me to marry you. Now shut up.” I rested my hand on his face, hoping it would stop him from interrupting my show.

Alfred licked my hand and I pulled it off of his face.

“Ew,” I said, wiping my hand on his shirt.

“But if you like marriage, then why are you watching it? And why is he ruining marriage in the first place?” Alfred asked, obviously a bit nervous.

“Alfred, he’s not literally ‘ruining’ marriage, he’s just pointing out flaws in the system. Most people are so eager to buy into things that they don’t recognize anything wrong with said things.” 

“I guess that’s okay,” Alfred finally decided

“He’s also saying that people can be in love without being married. It’s not a requirement.” I kissed Alfred’s cheek.

“But you’re gonna marry me, right?” Alfred asked.

“If you ask me that question again, I will say no,” I joked.

“Okay, right. Mouth shut.” He feigned zipping his lips.

We watched the show in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Well this show actually isn’t that bad. Look, he’s saying that we shouldn’t spend so much on a wedding. Which is what **_I_** said in the first place.”

“Love?”

“Yes?”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”


End file.
